Meet Missy Titans
by TheRebik
Summary: My first Teen Titans story. The Teen Titans are enjoying a little time from crime-fighting. Raven, sick of the same old titans, decides its time for Robin to bring in some new meat and replace the most annoying of their own. Enjoy the story and leave a review!


A/N: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own Cassidy Kolumbus and Rottenfuhrer von Rebik…

1.

Slowly, with the utmost desire, Starfire suckled her upper lip and closed her eyes tightly, as Raven, the Gothic Angel of Darkness, used her tongue in ways that no Teenager should know for many, many years. But here they were, two mythological creatures, having a definitive moment

Starfire originally thought that Raven hated her...but after Raven found her in her room, expecting her to apologize for somethng that she may have done, she was surprised when Raven kissed her lips. Her tongue sliding inside and licking Star's tongue and squeezing her fucking breast, the nipple swelling slightly from force.

"Friend Raven, I'm not of this alignment, I am how you say, 'Straight as a highway'?"

"Just, lay back and enjoy the ride, I'm going to enjoy you tonight, I've been wanting you forever," she yanked off Star's miniskirt and slid two of her soft, pale fingers inside of her cunt, "How did you know I wanted you so badly?"  
"I, oh fuck, I...," her voice trailed off as Raven fingered her tight pink hole and kissed her deeply, taking in her tongue and sucking on it. This was so hot, she thought, but did this make her a Corploggonut like on her planet?

The way that Raven fingered her made her think otherwise, and she shut up her innocent thoughts and moved her body back and forth on Raven's fingers. Rae smiled and leaned down, flicking her tongue on Starfire's clitoris, emitting warm fuck water from her moist pussy lips.

"Oh Starfire, your getting hotter by the second...I might need to cool you off..."

"Well, you know what they say on Earth, Friend Raven, fight fire with water...," she replied, grinning evilly and lifting Raven up and in the 69 position, sinking her alien tongue inside of Raven twat crack. Raven moaned inside of Starfire's pussy hole and licked all over it and insie of Starfire's asshole.

"Oh fuck!" Starfire licked and suckled Raven's clit like it was a lollipop...making Raven fuck her face with her hips and thighs. She squeezed Star's thigh and ate her pussy hard. It was so amazing, she knew that Star wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer...and...just like that, with a suck on her clitty, Star screamed, "OH FUCK RAVEN!"

Her pussy flooded like a stream and Raven sucked and drank every bit of the juice off her pussy and asshole. Raven was still far from cumming and she knew she would need some help soon, Starfire's pussy-eating was less than average...

The sound of the door knocking scared them both and they leapt up, "Come in."

Robin, the Boy Wonder and unofficial leader of the Teen Titans, came in and saw the two of them, covered in blankets, with stains on the bed. He smiled, "So, Raven, were you right about her secret?"

"Always am...we've been waiting."

Starfire blushed, "Robin, you and Raven, are together?"

"Well," he slowly removed his shirt to reveal washboard abs and oily pecs, "Not really together...we're all teens, who needs a boyfriend when you can fuck anyone?"  
"But this isn't normal on my planet," she stuttered. Raven kissed her deeply and smiled, "Correction, we're not on your planet, Are we?"

"N-No."

Robin pulled off his green pants and revealed a veiny, muscular pepperoni stick of around 8-9 inches long. Starfire's jaw dropped and her eyes animatedly exploded. She was already licking her lips when she discovered her fingers moving in and out of her own steamy pussy. Robin smiled and removed his shoes and gloves, leaving only the mask, it made him look hot...who agreed?

Robin stood at the foot of the bed and smiled, "Rae, lets get Star in the mood, huh?"

"With pleasure sir..."

Robin pulled Star by her foot to lay flat on the bed, and while jerking his huge dong, he began to rub her clitoris and kisses her knee. Raven, on the other hand, used her dark energy to remove a large purple dildo from the drawer and began to rub it inside of her pussy. It was so hot, she swore it almost melted the dildo. She layed on her back, dildo-fucking Starfire's cunt while dangling her head off the bed and having Robin's big meat stuffed in her mouth and down her throat slightly. She gagged slightly but let it pass and let him fuck her throat while she fucked Star's cunt.

Robin smiled, "Yeah, get that cock nice and wet for Star's pussy."

Raven tried to talk, but her words came out as jumbled noises that made his cock nice and hard. Pulling out of her mouth, Robin leaned down and kissed her fucking mouth, spitting in her throat so she could have an idea what his fluid tastes like. She smiled and licked his balls while he slowly slid his large dick inside of her new lesbian-lovers love hole. Starfire screamed out in pain as Robin stole her virginity with his sausage and then slowly, he kissed her lips deeply and lovingly while moving in and out of her and making her blush hard at how amazing all this was.

Raven slowly slid two fingers inside of his ass, playing with his prostate and making him moan in Star's mouth. Robin smirked, "Oh yeah, my two beautiful little Titans, your both fucking hot!"

Raven smiled and bit his ass cheek, "Yeah, Robin you know your the leader, the leader needs to be given special benefits to his crew..."  
"Really, so I should get some new meat in the Teen Titans?"  
Raven moaned and nodded, both seemingly ignore Starfire who was going through multiple orgasms on Robin's dick, "Robin, I think we should ditch Beast-Boy, I can't stand him and I know nobody can..."

"Hmm, I think I can do it..."  
Raven stood up and kissed his neck and chewed his ear, "I know you can...and you will..."

Pulling a long strand of Starfire cum from his penis, he lay on his back and smiled, "Come on babes, take advantage of your leader."  
Raven hungrily leapt on the bed and started sucking his big cock while Starfire licked and suckled his balls. He groaned hard and pushed Raven's head down hard, making his cock hit the back of her throat and then kissing Starfire deeply on the mouth and kissing her deeply several times as he felt himself get close.

"Raven, do it."

Raven got up and slowly sat on his cock, moaning loudly as he got nice an deep inside of her. She slowly moved up and down while Starfire sat on his face and let him lick and tongue-fuck her pussy. She was so hot on his face while Raven's cold pussy slowly started getting hot on cock. He knew it was close, he squeezed her nipples and then she ran her finger over his balls. He moaned hard in Starfire's pussy while her and Raven kissed, and then he exploded inside of her. His cum completely filling up her vadge and dribbling out of her slot around his cock.

The two girls continued to kiss and moan in each others mouth until they came hard together and Robin drank every bit of Star's sweet juice.

2.

Her name was Cassidy Kolumbus, but after she discovered her super ability, she started calling herself...Missy Titan...because she was like a Titan in mythology. She discovered after her 15th birthday that she could control the way the Air was and even had control on the smallest flames of fires that could burn or move with her say. Her big brother had discovered his own power over water and earth when he turned 15...5 years earlier.

But while she wanted to become a famous superhero...he wanted to use his powers for world domination and started his own group of gifted miscreants. He had abandoned the family to run with these low-life thugs and had even changed his name. Now he was _Rottenfuhrer von Rebik_ and his gang was called 'Der New Hitlerjugend'. She never forgot his last words to her before he left, "Farevell, mein sister...zis is no goodbye forefer...ve shall meet agan in zee future."

She had cried, but knew he was right...their family was big on Nazi things...so for him to start a Hitler Youth group was the best thing he could ever do...

Missy Titan wasn't racist, it was just something her family couldn't pound in her head...she loved everyone almost anyway...

Meanwhile in Titan's Tower, at the edge of Jump City, a sullen and upset Beast-Boy was packing his bags and trying not to cry. Cyborg was at the doorway, he had attempted to save his BFF but Robin wouldn't hear of it. They all were sick of BB, but Cyborg wasn't...ever since they came out together, it was kind of a win-win situation...but even now, they had found a way to lose each other. He wanted to help, but he knew they would start crying together once they started working.

Beastie turned to Cy and said, "Please take care of my game system, it means everything to me..."  
"You know it buddy, and here...take this."

He pulled a locket out of his back pocket and gave it to his lover. He choked back tears and said, "This belonged to my mother, it has a picture of me on the inside and on the other side I had it engraved, 'Forever Friends, Forever Loved'..."

He hugged him.

The hug was so beautiful...it was better than Bumblebee or Starfire or even Adonis...it was like him and Beast-Boy were born to be together. They stopped, and parted with a deep kiss that could only be described as 'long-overdue'. Beast-Boy lifted his bags on his arms and headed for the door, he turned and put on a roguish grin, "Catch me on the flipside..."

"Later gator..."

He nodded and left. Cyborg sat on the bed, and covered his face in his hands, crying hard.

In the living room, Robin was looking over the documents for new team members...when suddenly, he spotted her...red-hair like Starfire, a pale complexion like Raven, and a pair of beautiful eyes like Jinx...he knew this was it. He had to have this one. He looked up her name, "Missy Titan...hmm, almost like Mr. Fantastic...faggot."

In her upstate apartment, Missy was sitting on her couch cooking dinner with her flames and thinking about her late boyfriend...the one that had fallen victim to the Der New Hitlerjugend...when her phone rang and she answered, "Hello?"  
"Missy Titan?" a sexy voice came over the phone. She blushed slightly and said, "Yes?"  
"This is Robin...I'm the leader of the Teen Titans..."

"Oh, can I help you?"  
"I'm extending an invitation to you to join the Teen Titans, your powers can't be overlooked...we want you to be a full member...please."

"Well, ok, when should I show up?"

"Come to the tower tonight at 9...I'll meet you outside."

"Okie dokie."

She hung up and kicked the air. "Yes! Finally someone wants me to join...so much better than the friggin Justice League!"

-Family Guy Cutaway-

Superman looks over her resume, "I'm sorry but we already have a woman...Wonder Woman?"

Missy: Well yeah, but can't you have two?"

SM: No, we already spend a ton on Tampons...and we can't have another down the drain...

Missy: Well...uh, what if we kill her and let me take her place.

SM: Hmm...ok.

*Missy sets WW on fire and she vaporizes*

SM: Ok...now here's your first task...you pay the rent.

Missy: Oh...um...

*slowly Suprman sets on fire and starts vaporizing*

SM: Ah help!  
*looking around, Missy slowly creeps out of the room*

-End cutaway-

The air was cold as Missy Titan made her way to the tower, wearing a comfortable pink jacket and her super-sexy costume beneath. She saw him standing there at the door wearing casual clothing. She smiled and said, "Um, Robin?"

"Yes, are you Missy?"  
"Yes...I am. Am I at the right place?"

"Of course..."

He shook her hand and led her into the tower. It was so big and the elevator played good music as they went upstairs. The other titans were in the kitchen eating, Cyborg was munching, Star was making a grotesque dinner and Raven was reading a book. Robin introduced her, "Thats Raven, Starfire and Cyborg."

"Um, where's Beast Boy?"

Cyborg slammed his fork down, "He left to make way for you, you son of a bitch!"

Missy growled as fire slowly engulfed his food. Everyone watched in fear, before Robin did the only thing he could to break her concentration...he kissed her. Her lips were so juicy and sweet to him as he kissed. She broke concentration and the fire disappeared. Robin kept kissing her and she moaned in his mouth. He pulled away...

"I'm sorry...can I see my room now...I don't want to be a bother."

Raven grinned evilly, "Nothing to worry about, I'll show her her room..."

The Goth took the young superhero to her bedroom and showed her around. "We got it outfitted for you, the way your profile read, it was very unique...oh and we got you all the seasons of Walking Dead...I must say your taste in Zombie movies is quite admirable."

Raven left soon after and Missy sat on her bed, removing her jacket and looking around. It was just like her room back in her apartment. She smiled and laid back, thinking hard on the kiss.

The doorbell rang and she smiled, "Enter?"  
Robin came in, his shirt was off, and he was smiling. She looked at him, "I'm sorry for earlier...listen if there's anything I can do to repay you I will..."

"Well..."

3.

The kissing was hungrily passionate. She caressed his face and grabbed his junk in his pants and massaged it while he kissed and sucked on her tongue. She was so horny for him, she never felt anything like this in a long time. She kissed him more and more... He finally dropped her on the bed and mounted her. She moaned up at him as he ripped off her costume and started suckling her nipples and licking between her large breasts. She was short...but she had a pair of big titties...

He pulled off his pants and pulled off her panties, leaning down to lick her clitoris. She lifted him up, "Please...I don't like pussy eating...or dick sucking..."

"Oh, what do you like?"

"I want that big fucking cock inside of me...right now."

He kissed her deeply and slowly slid the rod inside of her slot. She moaned and rocked up and down on him. It was so amazing this...until suddenly she felt something inside of her break and a bit of blood dripped out. "OH FUCKIN A!"

"Oh fuck, I didn't know you were a...virgin."

She hid her face, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he repositioned for her comfort and soothingly rode inside of her. She screamed in pleasure, "Oh Fuck!"

He moved hard and faster, sucking her nipples and squeezing her breasts. She moaned harder and kissed him, biting his lips and moving harder. He slapped her ass and laid on his back, leaving her ontop of him as she rode him like a cowgirl and scratched his chest and bit his nipples. He laughed and kissed her harder...as sweat ran off them like crazy. She felt it coming. Her first ever orgasm. She screamed hard as she came on his cock and the world outside seemed to shake with tornadoes and storms and fiery explosions under the sea and hard.

She relaxed on him as he kept going, kissing her passionately until finally he felt himself cumming. "O-O-Oh shit!"

He came inside of her, his semen squirting up inside of her and making her warm inside.

She smiled and looked down to him, "I think I'm going to enjoy working here..."

"I think your gonna do a good job...I like you already...round 2?"

"Fuck yeah!"

4.

While the two got their fuck on, in a large bank in town, a group of uniformed, evil men broke in and starting thieving from the vault, smiling and leading them was their leader.

He was tall. He was built. He wore an Adolf Hitler uniform but didn't have the mustache. He smiled and said, "Ernst, kill everyone in zee bank...guards and workers...plant zee bomb and in zee morning...ve vill kell everyone."

"Heil Rottenfuhrer von Rebik!"

Rottenfuhrer smiled and felt his sister's pleasure through his mind...he smiled, "Vell, vell, vell...mein sister haz fond new happinezz in her life...vee have a common enemy...and it eez ze teen titanz..."

He laughed evilly and smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
